There are many circumstances in which label assemblies are desirable for packaging products. A common problem with label assemblies, however, when used for packaging products (such as food items like vegetables) is that the label may slip from the packaging, or tear plastic portions of the packaging when the label is removed making the packaging less effective for the consumer's purposes. Also depending upon the type of packaging utilized there may be insufficient ability to provide effective graphics or indicia on the label assembly so that it performs an effective point of purchase function.
For example, in one prior art application in which four low density polypropylene bags containing baby carrots were desirably packaged together, the bags were wrapped with a polypropylene non-adhesive band attached to the bag with a printed paper label. The band was wrapped around the bags and attached to itself with a second paper label. This system was undesirable, however, due to difficulties in attaching the band tightly, the inability to provide appealing (aesthetic) graphics, the inability of the paper face stock to withstand moisture as ice melted (typically used during transport of the bagged carrots), and because the polypropylene bag at the top of the packages in a carton would break on impact with ice used to package the carrots. Broken packages resulting from the above-mentioned problems would typically be discarded at the supermarket, creating excessive charge-backs.
According to the present invention a label assembly, and various package arrangements utilizing the label assembly, are provided which overcome the above-mentioned problems and fulfill the need for a label assembly that can effectively properly package for point of purchase sale a wide variety of products, particularly food items which are wrapped in plastic for one reason or another. A label assembly according to the present invention provides an excellent point of purchase function, with readily imaginable graphics and/or indicia, will positively position the label in association with the package yet not destroy underlying plastic elements of the package that are desirably kept intact, and where necessary the label assembly may provide an actual structural function in the packaging.
According to one aspect of the present invention a label assembly is provided comprising the elements: A first flexible strip of material having first and second opposite faces and first and second ends, and a first length between the first and second ends. A second flexible strip of material having first and second opposite faces and first and second ends, and a second length between the first and second ends different from the first length. A first permanent adhesive pattern substantially permanently connecting the first and second strips together adjacent the first end thereof to form a header. A second adhesive pattern disposed on the second strip second face and comprising a plurality of individual adhesive elements spaced from each other on the second strip second face. The first strip second face having adhesive release material in face-to-face engagement with the second adhesive pattern. A third pattern of permanent adhesive spaced from the second pattern and disposed on the second face of one of the first and second strips and adjacent the second end of one of the first and second strips, and in face-to-face engagement with adhesive release material on one of the first and second strips. And, indicia or graphics imaged on the first face of at least one of the first and second strips, including on the header.
In one embodiment of the invention the third pattern may be provided on the second strip second face, with the second length less than the first length, and the third adhesive pattern in face-to-face engagement with release material on the first strip second face. This embodiment is particularly suitable for the wrapping of a plurality of plastic wrapped packages (e.g. low density polypropylene bags containing products such as vegetables). When used for this purpose it is desirable that the second adhesive pattern have sufficient aggressiveness to prevent the label assembly from slipping off the plastic wrapped packages, but insufficient aggressiveness to significantly tear (that is to the point of making the torn plastic bags less usable as an actual package for the vegetables or the like) when the label assembly is detached from the plastic wrapped packages. Also it is desirable to provide the header having an exterior configuration at the first ends of the strips distinct from a dual right-angle configuration, and simulating a perceived element of the product intended to be wrapped by the label assembly (e.g. the green tops of carrots, the shape of a broccoli flower, etc.).
Typically the second adhesive pattern comprises a plurality of spaced (along the length) strips of hot melt adhesive. While it is normally necessary to provide the second adhesive pattern on only one of the second faces (that is of the second strip), a second adhesive pattern may also be provided on the first strip second face and intermesh with the strips on the second strip second face, with adhesive release material provided between the spaced strips. Labels of this configuration are available commercially from Moore Business Forms, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill. under the trademark "DUOFACE".RTM., are substantially as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,005 and 5,336,541 (the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein). The spaced adhesive strips forming the second pattern (whether applied to one or both of the strip second faces) may be applied utilizing conventional presses, such as the Kobel press.
Preferably the graphics or indicia are imaged (e.g. printed or otherwise applied) on the first face of both of the first and second strips. The graphics or indicia include bar coding and indicia indicating the name of the product intended to be wrapped by the label assembly, and under circumstances where the product is food (particularly prepared food) nutritional information.
The label assembly may have the third pattern on the first strip second face, with the first length greater than the second length, and the first strip may be folded over remote from the second pattern so that the third pattern comes into contact with adhesive release material on the first strip second face. This embodiment is particularly suitable for use in wrapping a microwavable tray containing vegetables or other food items that may readily be cooked by microwaving.
The invention also relates to packages packaged by the label assembly according to the present invention, and modifications thereof. For example according to another aspect of the present invention a point of purchase display package is provided comprising the following components: A microwavable material container having a substantially closed bottom and substantially closed sides, and a top. And, a display label wrapped around the container, the label comprising: first and second flexible strips of material having an outer printable face, and first and second ends; a first permanent adhesive pattern connecting the first and second strips together adjacent the first ends thereof to form a header, the header adjacent the top of the container; indicia or graphics imaged on at least part of the outer printable face of at least one of the strips, including said header; the second ends overlapping each other to define an overlap at a portion of the container remote from the header; and a second permanent adhesive pattern connecting the strips together at the overlap.
Preferably the container has a substantially open top and there is transparent plastic wrap (e.g. conventional plastic shrink wrap) covering at least the open top of the container (and optionally wrapped around the entire container) and disposed between the container and the display label. Typically microwave-cookable food (such as vegetables) is disposed within the container, and when that is the case the indicia preferably includes nutritional information.
The imaged indicia or graphics also preferably includes bar coding, which is typically spaced from, but adjacent, the header, for ease of scanning. Also a third adhesive pattern preferably is provided connecting the second strip to the plastic wrap or container bottom or sides, the first strip overlying the plastic wrap covering the substantially open top of the container, and the first strip where overlying the substantially open top being devoid of adhesive connection to the plastic wrap. The third adhesive pattern preferably comprises a plurality of individual adhesive elements spaced from each other, such as spaced strips as shown for one of the individual label elements in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,005 or 5,336,541.
According to another aspect of the present invention a point of purchase display package is provided comprising the following components: A microwavable material container having a substantially closed bottom and substantially closed sides, and an open top. Transparent plastic wrap covering at least the substantially open top of the container. And, a display label wrapped around the container, the plastic wrap between the container open top and the display label; the label comprising: at least one flexible strip of material having an outer imagable face, and first and second ends; indicia or graphics imaged on at least part of the outer imagable face of the strip; the ends overlapping each other to define an overlap; a first permanent adhesive pattern connecting the ends together at the overlap; and a second adhesive pattern comprising a plurality of spaced discrete adhesive elements disposed on the inner face and engaging the container or the plastic wrap at positions remote from the substantially open top. Microwave-cookable food, such as vegetables, preferably is provided as described above with respect to the previous embodiment, as well as bar coding, the third adhesive pattern, and the like as described above.
According to another aspect of the present invention a package assembly is provided comprising the following elements: A plurality of transparent plastic wrapped packages (e.g. each plastic wrapped package comprising low density polypropylene bags, e.g. containing vegetables or other products). A label assembly encircling the plastic wrapped packages and holding the plastic wrapped packages together. And, the label assembly comprising: first and second strips of material each having first and second ends, and inner and outer opposite faces; a header formed at the first ends of the strips; graphics or indicia imaged on the outer face of at least one of the strips at the header; the second ends overlapping each other to define an overlap at a portion remote from the header; and a first permanent adhesive pattern connecting the strips together at the overlap; and a second adhesive pattern comprising a plurality of spaced adhesive elements disposed on the inner face of at least one of the strips and in contact with the plastic of at least one of the plastic wrapped plastics, said second adhesive pattern having insufficient aggressiveness to tear the plastic when the label assembly is detached from the plurality of plastic wrapped packages, but sufficient aggressiveness to prevent the label assembly from slipping off the plastic wrapped packages.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a label assembly, and display packages or package assemblies utilizing the label assembly, providing appropriate label information with good point of purchase capabilities, and which preferably will not readily detach from packages with which it is utilized nor unnecessarily destroy plastic wrap associated with such packages. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.